Infinite Crisis Vol 1 7
*Wonder Woman Supporting Characters *Aquagirl *Aquaman *Black Canary *Blood Pack :*Ballistic :*Geist :*Mongrel :*Nightblade :*Razorsharp *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Bulleteer *Captain Atom *Captain Marvel, Jr *Detective Chimp *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Donna Troy *Doom Patrol :*Elasti-Girl :*Negative Man :*Robotman (Cliff Steele) *Geo-Force *Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Green Lantern Corps :*Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Green Lantern (John Stewart) :*Green Man :*Salakk :*Numerous unidentifiable GLC members *Gunfire *Halo *Ion (Kyle Rayner) *Judomaster *JSA :*Flash :*Hawkman :*Hourman :*Stargirl :*S.T.R.I.P.E :*Thunderbolt :*Wildcat *Katana *Klarion Bleak *Lady Quark *Lois Lane *Looker ((death)) *Major Disaster (apparent) *Manhatten Guardian *Manhunter (Kate Spencer) *Martian Manhunter *Mary Marvel *Metal Men :*Lead :*Mercury *Oddman *Outsiders :*Arsenal :*Metamorpho :*Nightwing *Ray (Ray Terrill) *Shining Knight *Spectre (Crispus Allen) *Steel (John Henry Irons) *Steel (Natasha Irons) *Teen Titans :*Raven :*Robin (Tim Drake) :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Terra *Wild Dog *Zatanna *Zauriel Villains *Alexander Luthor *Amazo *Bane *Baron Blitzkrieg *Bizarro *Black Adam *Black Manta *Captain Cold *Cheetah *Clayface *Deathstroke *Doctor Light *Doctor Sivana *Doomsday *Electrocutioner *Fluronic Man *General *Gentleman Ghost *Giganta *Girder *Hardhat *Joker *Killer Croc *Lex Luthor *Mad Hatter *Meanstreak *Mirror Master *Mr. Freeze *Mister Zsasz *Murmur *Onomatopoeia *Per Degaton *Phobia *Plasmus *Reverse Flash *Shrapnel *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Superboy-Prime *Tallyman Other Characters *Adam Strange *Aquaman (preview appearance only) *Atom (Ryan Choi) (preview appearance only) *Batwoman (preview appearance only) *Captain Marvel (preview appearance only) *Catman *Catwoman *Creeper (preview appearance only) *Freedom Fighters :*Dollman (preview appearance only) :*Human Bomb (preview appearance only) :*Phantom Lady (preview appearance only) :*Ray (Stan Silver) (preview appearance only) :*Uncle Sam (preview appearance only) *Gorilla Grodd (Cover A only) *Harley Quinn (Cover A only) *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Justice League of America :*Red Tornado (preview appearance only) :*Vixen (preview appearance only) *Justice Society of America :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkgirl :*JJ Thunder (preview appearance only) :*Mister Terrific :*Sand (preview appearance only) *Lobo (preview appearance only) *Lois Lane (Earth-Two) *Metal Men :*''Gold'' :*''Iron'' :*''Platinum'' :*''Tin'' *O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community) *Outsiders :*Grace Choi :*Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) *Plastic Man (Cover A only) *Phantom Stranger *Poison Ivy (Cover A only) *Question *Scarecrow (Cover A only) *Shadow Thief (Cover A only) *Shadowpact :*Blue Devil :*Enchantress :*Nightmaster :*Ragman *Speedy *Starfire *Superboy (Kon-El) (as a corpse only) *Teen Titans :*Beast Boy :*Cyborg *Weather Wizard (Cover A only) | Notes = * Final issue of the series. Following the conclusion of this limited series, all actively published ongoing titles leap ahead one year into the future. Events that take place between Infinite Crisis and the One Year Later event are revealed in the weekly comic series, 52. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Countdown to Infinite Crisis #1 * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Day of Judgment * DC Special: The Return of Donna Troy * Infinite Crisis * Infinite Crisis Secret Files and Origins #1 * Omac Project * Rann/Thanagar War * Villains United Related Articles * Infinite Crisis cover art gallery * Crisis on Infinite Earths | Links = * Infinite Crisis article at Wikipedia * Infinite Crisis series index at the Grand Comics Database * Infinite Crisis series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * The Annotated Infinite Crisis }}